Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Artemay
Summary: He was completely and totally by himself, and the wizarding world depended on him for victory. He had no one to turn to and the thought of being alone in the battle against all evil was just as much terrifying as it was thrilling.


**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; I just like to play in her world.

**Author's Notes: **This is my second fic (A Fighting Chance is my first), and I just hope it goes over well with my fans (If I have any that is…). If you read my story please review, I appreciate any feedback that will help to improve my writing (In other words it can be good or bad). So, without further ado, ENJOY! -Artemay-

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Final Battle**

**Chapter 1: Unsettling Dreams**

"My lord, it is done," a man said as he bowed in front of a tall hooded stranger.

"Did the boy do it?" the high-pitched voice rasped from out underneath the black cloak.

The man on one knee in front of the great lord hesitated for a moment. "No, he did not, my lord."

"And why is that, Severus?" his voice was as cold as ice.

"He wasn't strong enough, and I knew that it needed to be done to commence with the next part of your plan," Snape said coolly.

"Considering the circumstances, you did well, Severus."

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort," Snape said as he stood up.

"We now know that the boy takes after his father," Voldemort began. "He is weak and must be taken care of. However, I am leaving you to decide whether or not you want to do it yourself or have someone else do it."

"I will do it," said Snape quickly, avoiding Voldemort's eyes.

"Good, now that that is settled, we must speak of the second part of my plan," Voldemort said satisfied. "Where is he now? Did you find out before you left Hogwarts?"

"He will soon be at the blood traitor's house attending a wedding," said Snape. "But for now he is at his aunt and uncle's house, and as you know we cannot go near that place until he has turned seventeen."

"Well done, Severus, well done," Voldemort said, a sinister smile spreading across his face. "Find him. Make sure you know what day he is returning to the traitor's home, then we will commence with phase two."

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Sweat beaded at his brow as he trembled beneath his white sheets. After he finally controlled his breathing he realized what he had just witnessed. Snape was speaking with Voldemort about an attack on the Weasley's house to find and kill him. Everyone would be there; members of the Order, Aurors, and not to mention everyone that Harry cared about.

Harry was at the Dursley's for the last time and it was only to carry out one of Albus Dumbledore's last wishes, otherwise he never would have returned. Today, however, he had turned seventeen at last, and the spell that protected him at his relative's house had disappeared. He was of age, and completely capable of taking care of himself.

Unsure of what to do, Harry paced nervously around his room. _I could just go straight to Godric's Hollow and skip the wedding. Hermione and Ron would return to the Burrow and be safe there with the rest of the Weasley's, including Ginny. They would understand… Perfect. _

He was already packed, only because he had been anticipating this day ever since he had arrived. Not wanting to wake Ron and Hermione who were both sleeping soundly, he silently gathered his belongings and slipped out of the door. Quietly, Harry crept down the stairs, taking care not to tread over the creaky spot on the third step.

Trying to feel his way around in the dark, he stubbed his toe. "Bloody…" he broke off abruptly and bit his tongue, which forced him to keep quiet.

Harry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, pulled out his wand, and lit the tip. _I keep forgetting that I am allowed to do magic out of school now…_

He swiftly leaned down to slip on his shoes and tied them quickly. As he turned around he felt a rush of adrenaline course through him, there was a dark figure advancing toward him from the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Harry whispered to the figure. He soon realized that it was only Aunt Petunia and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing up?" he said.

"I knew you would want to leave as soon as possible," she said quietly, not looking him in the eyes. "Harry, be careful."

Taken aback by this immense turnabout from his aunt, it took him a little while to respond. "I will, Aunt Petunia, don't worry."

Maybe it was out of guilt for not taking better care of him when he was younger, Harry didn't know, but Aunt Petunia unexpectedly encompassed him in a rib-crunching hug, making it hard for him to breathe.

He patted her back awkwardly and gasped, "Really, Aunt Petunia, I'm going to be okay."

As she pulled away she whispered, "I packed some food for you. Where do you plan to go?"

"To Godric's Hollow first," Harry said. "I want to see my parents before I start to hunt down Voldemort. Please don't remind my friends though; I don't want them following me."

Aunt Petunia nodded her head and said finally, "Do take care, Harry."

"I will," Harry said. He heard the door shut behind him as he took his first step out of Dursley's house. His last step out of the Dursley's house. Harry stopped on the curb and inhaled a huge breath of cool morning air. It tasted of freedom but it made him feel so incredibly alone. He was on his own now, no one to tell him what to do or how he should do it. Harry was completely and totally by himself, and the wizarding world depended on him for victory. He had no one to turn to and the thought of being alone in the battle against all evil was just as much terrifying as it was thrilling.

* * *

A pair of brown eyes snapped open. She heard the alarm clock going off. It was the sound that she had been dreading to hear but she knew that no matter what she did she wasn't going to stop him. The girl of seventeen hastily got out from underneath her sleeping bag and threw a pillow at the lump on the floor across from her.

A satisfied smile spread across her face when she heard her friend groan in resentment. "Hurry up," she said. "Harry's gone."

"How d'you know?" the redhead said groggily.

"I bewitched the clock to set off an alarm when Harry left the house. I knew this was going to happen," Hermione said frustrated.

"You couldn't have done anything to stop it Hermione," Ron said, moving a little faster knowing that Harry had left the safety of the Dursley's.

"How do you know?" Hermione said angrily. However, she couldn't help but melt when she saw his flaming red hair sticking up in odd angles and his infamous pajama bottoms dangling at least three inches off of the ground.

Ron rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of sleep and said, "I know because you are the most cleverest witch I know."

"Because I am the _cleverest_ witch you know, you mean," Hermione corrected his improper English instantaneously.

"Whatever," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I was trying to give you a compliment…"

"Are you packed yet?" Hermione said, changing the subject.

"Does it look like I'm packed yet?" Ron retorted. "I've been talking to you the entire time!"

"Okay, okay, I was just asking, calm down," she said under her breath.

"I heard that," Ron said, she could tell that his ears were tinged red.

Hermione sat down heavily on Harry's bed and watched Ron pack. "You know you should really fold the clothes and put them neatly into the trunk. You could fit a lot more in that way."

Ron shot her a death glare, worthy of her standards, and returned to his packing. "Are you going to watch me change too?"

Hermione's cheeks turned a deep crimson, even though she knew that was exactly what kind of reaction he wanted to get out of her, and swiveled around to face the window.

When she heard the snap of the buckles on Ron's trunk, she turned back around without getting permission. She saw Ron shirtless. If Hermione thought that she had blushed furiously before, it didn't even compare to what she was doing right then and there.

I guess Quidditch is good for something… Wait! What am I saying? Turn around. Turn around now!

She couldn't bring herself to do it. Her body wouldn't cooperate.

Ron quickly slipped his shirt on and grinned crookedly at her, "So you did want to watch?"

"No… no, I didn't," Hermione said, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Sure," Ron said doubtfully.

Composing herself she managed to say, "We should head out. Do you think Harry has gone to Godric's Hollow?"

"That's where he _said_ he was going to go at the end of last term," Ron said. "So Godric's Hollow would be our best bet."

Hermione nodded, picked up her trunk, and made her way downstairs with Ron following closely behind her.

Once they reached the sidewalk Ron winked at Hermione and said, "Well, here goes nothing."

"If you splinch yourself, I am _not_ picking up the pieces," Hermione said, smiling.

With a "pop" they Apparated to Godric's Hollow; Hermione crossed her fingers the entire way, for good measure. When they reached their destination, she looked to her right and saw Ron. All in one piece.

"Glad you made it," she said genially.

"Me too," he said feebly. "You think he's here?"

"I'm not sure," she said. Hermione looked at her surroundings and shivered. Sunlight barely penetrated the trees making it incredibly dark and foreboding. It looked as if nobody had inhabited the community since Lily and James had been murdered.

"Ron, maybe he isn't here," Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked concerned.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a slight pressure of a wand pressing against the back of her neck and heard a voice say, "Both of you drop your wands, now. Get on your knees and don't turn around."


End file.
